Los días de rancho
by greenmedusa
Summary: Link acaba de despertar como un adulto después de haber salido del Mundo Sagrado después de haber desprendido del pedestal la Espada Maestra. En un intento de reencontrarse con viejos amigos, Link, se encuentra con Malon quien necesita de su ayuda.
1. El regreso del Héroe

**Siempre quise escribir un fanfiction sobre Link y Malon. En lo personal, me resulta más factible que se enamore de ella y eventualmente forme una pareja con Malon. Claro que no todo en los juegos e historias se trata de relaciones sentimentales pero pues a nosotros nos encanta, al parecer. Mis teorías son que, por el hecho de que, los otros potenciales intereses románticos que tiene Link durante Ocarina of Time, terminan siendo del círculo de sabios, es regla que no se pueden casar por esa razón y creo que quien dijo eso fue la Princesa Ruto, si estoy equivocada alguien corríjame, no soy tan conocedora por mucho que me apene. Entonces, teniendo este punto, creo que Malon es un interés romántico bastante interesante. Hay muchas cosas en el juego que nos hacen pensar que así es, como las Gossip Rocks o los constantes intentos de Talon por juntar a su hija con Link. En fin, esa es mi razón además de que me encanta el personaje de Malon por alguna razón. El hecho de que lleve esa vida de rancho tan tranquila y que espere por su príncipe azul se me hace tan anticuado y fascinante a la vez y sí, ya hemos escuchado casos como ese muchas veces pero cuando se trata de Link nunca se debe de ignorar. Espero que este fic les guste. Son bienvenidas las reviews! :D**

* * *

Las noches eran frías mientras esperaba a que algo fuera de lo normal sucediera. Los constantes avisos de su mágica amiga cesaban al anochecer. Curiosamente, a pesar de ser una criatura con poderes sobrenaturales (para algunas cosas), compartía con los hylianos la costumbre de dormitar al oscurecer y no pensaría ni siquiera una sola vez en despertarla ya que caprichosa como ella misma sería tedioso aguantar a regañadientes las quejas incansables de Navi.

Bajo la colina que cubría de la borrosa vista a la Ciudad del Castillo se encontraba aquel héroe al que todos veneraban sin siquiera haberle visto el rostro alguna vez. Otros dudaban de su sagacidad por ser _"solamente joven"._ Link ignoraba todo el ajetreo. Sabía que al haber regresado las cosas se encontraban totalmente fuera de control. La ciudad que alguna vez miró con admiración se encontraba en ruinas, gobernada por el terror y sumida por un aura maligna que a pocos les permitía permanecer ahí. Sentía aquella infantil sensación de soledad al caer la noche. Protegerse de las criaturas nocturnas no era su mayor preocupación. Para él, habían sido solamente cuestión de semanas desde que había abandonado el bosque de los kokiris y había peleado con terribles criaturas que enfermaban a la región. Despertar de aquel largo sueño no fue más que sólo parte de un proceso. Su cuerpo había cambiado así como su voz y ropaje. Sus movimientos eran aún algo torpes debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a su altura y anchura.

"Me pregunto cómo estarán la princesa Zelda, Malon e incluso los Kokiris..." pensaba curioso. Haber intuido que sus amigos de la infancia estarían también en una fase adolescente era más que obvio.

-¡LINK!- los insistentes golpes del hada movían de vez en vez la rubia cabellera del joven quien se secaba con las mangas de su verde traje la saliva que emanaba de su boca como cada mañana.

La pequeña hada azul golpeteaba los rosados cachetes de Link bajo un Sol cálido que les brindaba la sombra de un viejo árbol que se encontraba cerca de ahí. El joven se puso de pie y sacudió de sus ropajes la tierra y césped que se adhirieron a él durante la noche. Se puso sus botas de cuero y dio unas ligeras patadas sobre el suelo para ajustarlas a sus pies.

-¿Ya listo, por fin?- preguntaba el hada con hastío mientras que su compañero ajustaba su gorro a su cabeza. Sonriendo, Link asintió y se colocó sobre su espalda el escudo y la espada que tenía desde que comenzó todo el enredo en la región.

La noche anterior había sido un tremendo caos. Salir disparado del Templo del Tiempo por esos cadáveres andantes que gritaban a la menor provocación fue lo peor de la ocasión. Terribles criaturas, difíciles de enfrentar, al menor descuido gritan y se aprovechan del susto que provocan.

"Es mejor escapar" pensaba mientras frotaba sus manos en sus brazos tratando de calmar la sensación de escalofrío.

Mientras caminaban, al tope de la colina, vislumbró aquel rancho que alguna vez visitó, en donde conoció a Épona y aprendió su canción. No podía contener las ganas de visitar a Malon y a su padre, Talon. Descubrir cómo se vería su vieja amiga Épona y relajarse después de una amarga velada.

-Navi, creo que me gustaría visitar el rancho Lon Lon... si no es mucho pedir. Quisiera ir a visitar a Malon. Seguramente que ha de haber crecido también...-

Aquella pequeña hada veía con reprobación a su camarada, sin embargo, no podía ser tan severa con él. Tomando en cuenta que para el chico, haber cambiado de niño a adulto de la noche a la mañana (para él), era de esperarse que sólo su cuerpo había cambiado, por dentro seguía siendo el pequeño Link, asustado por los enemigos nocturnos y las rocas de fuego de la Montaña de la Muerte.

-Si quieres darle una visita a tu amiga está bien. De cualquier manera, este lugar debe de ser registrado y quién mejor que yo para hacerlo; soy veloz y pequeña, en pocos días sabré qué es lo que está sucediendo. Puedo otorgarte unos días para que hagas las visitas que desees pero cuando regrese nos dedicaremos a... a hacer lo que tengamos que hacer. ¿Entendiste?-

Alegre y sin ningún reproche, Link balanceaba su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo produciendo un gracioso movimiento en su sombrero debido a la punta que se asomaba con cada movimiento. Navi se alejó rápidamente desapareciendo entre el azul celeste del cielo sin dejar ningún rastro de brillo. El joven caminaba entusiasmado al ver que con cada zancada llegaría más rápido. Era un gusto visitar a Malon, gracias a ella había conocido a la princesa Zelda y a Épona además que era alguien con quien disfrutaba mucho pasar el tiempo.

Las paredes de roca estaban cada vez más cerca y aquel camino elevado por el que debía caminar para llegar al rancho se encontraba a pocos pasos. Esperando encontrar detrás de toda aquella ilusión y energía en el rancho lo único que pudo ver fue una escena preocupante. No había ni un sólo caballo corriendo por el enorme prado del lugar. Las rejas se encontraban cerradas y el lugar parecía abandonado de no ser porque los pastizales se encontraban en buen estado.

Los ligeros sonidos que el joven efectuaba al caminar parecían resonar entre la madera y adobe de las construcciones. El metal de sus armas también sonaba con su andar pero parecía que no había persona alguna que se percatara de su presencia. De pronto, sin esperarlo, Ingo, el antiguo trabajador del rancho apareció sin aviso alguno ante la presencia de Link. La severa mirada del hombre lo examinaba con incansable recelo.

-¿Vienes por el trabajo?- preguntó con prepotencia.

-El trabajo...- dijo Link sin responder.

-Sí, muchacho estúpido, ¿acaso no entiendes cuando se te hace una pregunta?-

El semblante del lugar no era esperanzador. No veía a Malon, a Talon o a Épona por ningún lado. Tal vez se habían marchado de Hyrule pero Ingo no se ve lo suficientemente cansado como para requerir de trabajadores. Algo estaba raro.

"Seguramente tiene a más gente bajo su mando. Tal vez Malon o su padre"

-¿Qué pasó con el padre e hija que se encargaban de este lugar?- preguntó Link intentando verse desapegado a ellos.

-¿Acaso eran tus conocidos?, ¿amigos?, ¿familiares?- preguntó Ingo con una risa cínica.

-No- respondió Link con firmeza -Sabía que se encontraban a cargo de este lugar. Sólo quería saber si había más subordinados, es todo- Sin saber cómo o por qué, de su boca salían palabras que jamás había usado antes así como una audacia características de un hombre adulto. Link estaba confundido pero trató de enfocarse más al problema que se estaba suscitando.

-Pues, sólo tengo un servidor a mi mando. Serás su superior, si eso es lo que te interesa del trabajo, muchacho-

-Si me puede mostrar el lugar y decirme de qué se trata mi trabajo, creo que estaré más que agradecido con usted y con gusto podré aceptar el empleo-

Ingo asintió y camino con autoridad hacia el establo. Dentro del lugar, la oscuridad entorpecía la vista. Se escuchaba el rasgueó de la paja sobre la tierra, las agitadas gallinas que aleteaban desesperadas y las colas de las vacas que golpeaban contra el cuero. Ingo encendió una de las antorchas para alumbrar el lugar y señaló a una joven pelirroja que se encontraba arrinconando la paja con un tridente mientras a éste se le inflaba el pecho de poder.

-Esa es tu subordinada. Tú sólo espera a que te proporcione de los huevos de las gallinas y la leche de las vacas, tú te encargas de llevarla a Kakariko y ahí venderla. Serás el distribuidor. -

La joven se volvió hacia el inflado Ingo, quien no dejaba de señalarla. Fijó su vista en el viejo trabajador y con odio continuó con sus tareas, ni siquiera notó la presencia de su amigo pero él sí la de ella. Era Malon, bajo el mando del antiguo trabajador de su padre en un rancho que era suyo. Sin dudarlo decidió aceptar el trabajo para ayudarla, no podía permitir quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Se lo debía, por muchas cosas.

-Está bien, acepto.-

-Excelente. Dime, señor Ingo. Yo seré tu jefe. En cuanto a tu hospedaje, puedes instalarte en el edificio contiguo a este, en la habitación del segundo piso. Cualquier problema que tengas con ella, házmelo saber- esto último dicho con desdén.

Ingo salió del establo dando un portazo. Link podía escuchar los torpes pasos del hombre y cómo se alejaban cada vez más del lugar. Sin decir nada se aproximó a Malon quien enfuriada hacía volar las tiritas de paja por todo el lugar.

-Si piensas venir a quedarte con nuestro rancho así como aquel malagradecido, estás equivocado- su tridente parecía estar sostenido por una fuerza que no era suya. Furiosa por la intervención giró su vista para descubrir de una vez que se trataba de su viejo amigo Link.

-¡Malon, no pienses mal!, quiero ayudarte a recuperar tu rancho. ¿Dónde está tu papá?- se explicó suponiendo que la joven malinterpretara la situación pero al ver que se trataba de él, no tenía duda de que todo era un plan para ayudarla a ella y a su padre.

-Ingo lo corrió del rancho- respondió abrazándolo efusivamente liberando unas cuantas lágrimas y provocando unas mejillas de fuego en su amigo -seguramente se encuentra en Kakariko pero de todas formas Ingo no me deja salir. Es terrible... el trabajo no es el problema... si no fuera por ellos no podría con todo esto despegándose de Link - dijo refiriéndose a los animales del establo con cariño -Además, Ingo me observa de manera extraña... me atemoriza al grado que debo cerrar con candado las puertas de los cuartos en donde estoy... no confío en él-

Link se sonrojó ante aquel comentario. Su mente estaba creciendo a grandes pasos por tanto los temas de conversación cambiarían radicalmente también, seguramente.

-De cualquier manera, no habría forma de que mi padre pudiera hacer algo para recuperar este lugar. Seguramente que está bastante deprimido en algún lugar del pueblo sin saber qué hacer o a quién pedirle ayuda pero gracias a las Diosas que estás aquí-

Link sonrió débilmente mientras dejaba su escudo y espada cerca del lugar donde Malon había dejado caer su tridente.

-De todas formas... tal vez sea conveniente trabajar un poco más para él, ganarme su confianza para después buscar la mejor manera de ayudarte a recuperar tu rancho-

La joven se sentó sobre el montón de paja que había acumulado y jaló del brazo a su amigo para que se sentara junto a ella.

-Gracias Link. No pensé que alguien llegara a ayudarnos y mucho menos tú... Sé que si estás aquí, no hay manera de que las cosas vayan a salir mal-

Frotó ambas botas contra el suelo. Se quitó el sombrero dejando caer una larga trenza rubia y recargó su cabeza sobre la madera. No se había percatado hasta el momento de la enorme longitud que su cabello había tomado. Era extraño... muy extraño, haber crecido así, prácticamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Por cierto... ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?, Épona y yo te extrañamos y por supuesto que mi padre también-

No pudo hacer nada más que encogerse de hombros para responder esa pregunta.

De pronto la puerta se abrió ruidosamente y Link reaccionó rápidamente poniéndose de pie y jalando a Malon del brazo bruscamente. Cuando Ingo estuvo presenciando la escena, frente a él vio a uno de sus sirvientes reprimiendo a una sirvienta.

-¿Qué te hizo esta inútil?- gritó Ingo furioso mientras llegaba hacia ellos a zancadas.

-Nada- respondió Link - Se cayó y la levanté para que no entorpezca el trabajo-

Ingo observó con severidad a la joven y sin preguntar más salió de nuevo. Malon se sacudía la paja de su vestido mientras tomaba el tridente para continuar amontonando la paja pero Link la detuvo.

-Ya, deja de hacer eso. Mejor te ayudaré a recolectar los huevos y la leche para ir a entregarlas más tarde al pueblo. -

La tarde pasó apresuradamente. Entre vuelos de gallinas, excremento de vaca y unas cuantas patadas de éstas, los jóvenes terminaron sus tareas con éxito, obteniendo más de treinta huevos y seis cubetas de leche. Los agruparon casi a la entrada del establo. La noche estaba cayendo, el fuego de la antorcha estaba por fallecer así como las palomillas que se agrupaban alrededor de la luz. Los animales estaban por dormir así que todo lo hicieron con mucho cuidado.

Ingo se encontraba justamente enfrente de ellos mientras la puerta se abría. Link intentando no parecer muy amigable con Malon dejó caer en sus manos la cubeta más pesada de leche haciendo que la pobre casi callera de boca hacia el suelo.

-El trabajo está hecho Señor Ingo-

-Lo entregarás a primera hora mañana- dijo el déspota hombre mientras se dirigía al final del campo hacia aquella vieja torre en donde al parecer tenía su habitación.

Malon y Link se sonrieron con complicidad y entraron al edificio enfrente del establo donde Talon solía tomar sus siestas acompañado de las gallinas, ahora ese espacio estaba vacío, sólo un montón de paja estaba ahí ocupando el lugar. Subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación. La joven, sonrojada, se sentó en la cama que se encontraba pegada a la pared mientras que Link tomó la que se encontraba cerca de la puerta. No había caído en cuenta que para su amiga, debía de ser algo extraño dormir con un hombre que no fuera parte de su familia, entonces también se sonrojó.

-Malon, si te es incómodo puedo dormir afuera, arriba de la paja, no me molesta-

La joven negó bruscamente con una débil sonrisa. Link se mantuvo sentado sobre la cama con pesadez frente a Malon quien no podía evitar dirigir cortas miradas hacia él. Link se despojó de sus botas y retiró de su vestimenta el cinturón que sostenía las pequeñas bolsas de cuero y otros aditamentos para su defensa personal. Colocó el gorro en la mesa que separaba ambas camas y soltó la larga trenza que se encontraba colgando de su cabeza liberando una larga y rubia cabellera.

-Esto es nuevo para mí- dijo Link tomando un retazo de cabello.

-Lo es para mí también- respondió Malon sin mirarlo y desprendiéndose de la mascada que llevaba sobre los hombros -No voy a ver- dijo Malon infiriendo que Link iba a desvestirse para dormir.

Apenado, aclaró que se refería a su cabello lo cual hizo que Malon se sonrojara aún más. Link le sonrió ampliamente a su amiga quien acomodaba su rojiza cabellera detrás de sus puntiagudas orejas.


	2. La joya y el despertar

**Nota: Como muchos podrán notar la historia no será consistente al orden del videojuego ni mucho menos a los eventos y detalles del manga, sin embargo algunas cosas serán bastante similares (para quienes se fijan en esas cosas). Espero les guste el capítulo y espero sus reviews.**

* * *

Despertarse por segunda vez con un cuerpo distinto era algo abrumador hasta cierto punto. La luz que se filtraba por las amplias ventanas de la habitación iluminó su rostro tenuemente. Estaba amaneciendo. Link poniéndose de pie silenciosamente se cubrió el torso para no incomodar a su amiga al despertar con una imagen fuera de lugar.

A los pocos minutos la joven despertó emitiendo profundos bostezos. Estirando los brazos se sentó a la orilla de la cama con la cabeza hacia abajo dejando caer su cabellera hacia el frente agitándola con las manos bruscamente. Al terminar miró a su amigo quien la observaba a una corta distancia sentado frente a la chimenea. Malon sonrió.

-Buenos días- le dijo a Link.

-Sí lo son- respondió mientras ajustaba sus botas.

La joven se puso de pie para acercarse a la ventana entre suspiros. Tocó el vidrio y observó con anhelo el campo de Hyrule. Link sabía que la joven ansiaba por libertad. Le apenaba que las cosas hayan terminado así, de alguna manera se sintió culpable de no haber estado para ayudarle pero simplemente el destino se impuso de tal manera que así pasaran las cosas.

-Link... si no te molesta, me gustaría que me esperaras en el piso de abajo. Debo quitarme la ropa para dormir- pidió sin despegar la vista del cristal. Link accedió poniéndose de pie y dejándola sola en la habitación por unos cuantos minutos.

Bajar por las escaleras de madera le brindaba nostalgia. Recordaba aquellos días que subía y bajaba por las gallinas, que percibía los olores caseros de la comida tan apetitosa de Malon y el sabor de la leche caliente que en varias ocasiones le invitaron. "Es increíble cómo cambiaron las cosas en siete años... para mal. Debo buscar a Talon hoy mismo...". Mientras Link divagaba Malon bajaba apresurada las escaleras apretando la mascada amarilla sobre sus hombros con aquel pendiente dorado.

-Debes ir a Kakariko a entregar las cosas- decía acelerada mientras bajaba las escaleras con algo de torpeza -Ingo te dijo que al amanecer... ¡y ya está en su máximo!-.

Malon sentía que con cada paso lento Ingo llegaría más rápidamente a gritarles. Corrió hacia la puerta y al intentar girar de la perilla su brazo se movió de manera graciosa. Estaba cerrada. Varias veces intentó lidiar con el candado de la puerta pero simplemente no se abría. Link se acercó para ayudar y ambos apoyaban sus piernas sin conseguir éxito. La puerta seguiría cerrada sin importar lo que hicieran. Secándose algunas gotas de sudor dejaron caer sus cuerpos al suelo.

-¿Es la primera vez que te encierra?- al terminar la pregunta Link reparó en lo estúpido que era preguntar aquello, era obvio que sí, a juzgar por la reacción que tuvo Malon al darse cuenta de la situación. La joven asintió dando un ligero golpe al suelo. Mientras rodeaba sus rodillas con sus brazos enfuriada no podía dejar de pensar en la impotencia que le daba día con día vivir encerrada al lado de un hombre que no le daba nada de confianza. Link se percató de que algo pasaba por la mente de Malon pero desafortunadamente no tenía algo que aportar. No estaba acostumbrado a situaciones como esa y lo único que sintió apropiado en el momento fue tomarla de la mano y decirle que todo estaría bien. Sonrió con delicadeza elevando esos redondos y rosados pómulos reduciendo con ternura el tamaño de sus ojos.

-Lo agradezco Link. Sé que me ayudarás pero me temo que será más difícil. Ingo sospecha algo, por eso nos encerró-

De pronto se escuchó un ruido detrás de la puerta. Ingo apareció al abrirse ésta con sus peludas cejas como apuntando hacia el suelo y retorciendo el bigote. Entró bruscamente y tomó a Malon del antebrazo jaloneándola y llevándola hacia la caldera que se encontraba en ese mismo cuarto. Link apresuradamente tomó con fuerza a Ingo embravecido, transmitiendo el odio a través de su mirada. Ingo sintió un escalofrío al volverse hacia el intimidante joven y lentamente aflojó la dureza que ejercía sobre Malon.

-No hay razón para ser violentos, señor Ingo. Sé que usted es mi jefe pero Malon está bajo mi cargo. Si comienza a maltratarla no rendirá adecuadamente en el trabajo así que sería de bastante ayuda que no entorpezca el trabajo de esa manera, señor- Link temía que eso le costara el trabajo y que Ingo lo corriera en ese mismo instante. Las intensas miradas intercambiadas se mantuvieron por unos segundos más hasta que Ingo estuvo totalmente de frente al joven dándole la espalda a Malon.

-Tienes bastantes agallas para enfrentarte a tus superiores- dijo Ingo nervioso pasando largos tragos de saliva -pero no voy a despedirte en esta ocasión. He esperado meses por alguien que ocupe tu puesto y no creo encontrar a un reemplazo pronto pero ándate con más respeto- esto último lo dijo casi insertando su dedo índice en el ojo de Link y salió disparado del lugar mascullando con su rasposa y molesta voz.

Sobándose el brazo Malon encendió el fuego debajo del caldero mientras que Link se aproximaba apresurado a ver si se encontraba bien. La joven le sonrió despreocupada mientras llenaba el recipiente con agua que se encontraba en cubetas al lado de la rústica cocina.

-Estoy bien. Gracias por intervenir pero no es conveniente que lo vuelvas a hacer, Link. Ingo no será muy listo pero tiene una gran nariz-

-¿Eh?-

-Tiene la mala costumbre de pegarse contra las paredes para escuchar de lo que hablamos- dijo entre risas mientras meneaba con una gran cuchara de madera el agua y la mezclaba con especias que se encontraban en la repisa de la pared.

-¿Crees que haya escuchado algo?- preguntó Link preocupado acercándose más y bajando la voz.

-No creo que algo importante pero sí ha de notar que no eres severo conmigo. Lo mejor será ser muy cuidadosos con lo que decimos- finalizó dando un sorbo al extraño caldo.

-Como tú digas- dijo sonriendo sagazmente -Creo que debo ir a entregar las cosas. Voy a buscar a Ingo-

Link abandonó el lugar dejando la mirada ansiosa de Malon atrás. Desde que había despertado de aquél sello impuesto por el sabio no comprendía la gravedad de la situación pero sabía que debía aprovechar su actual condición para ayudar a quienes lo necesiten. Mientras atravesaba aquel pasillo veía a lo lejos a Ingo dando profanando tremendos latigazos a los animales que se encontraban detrás de la reja. Link corrió con velocidad hasta llegar a darle frente a la situación. Mientras intentaba detenerlo podía ver en su mirada la locura que crecía con cada movimiento, cada golpe y relinche así como las maniáticas risas que el extraño individuo dejaba escapar. Los caballos corrieron del lugar como si comprendieran que ya no había manera de que hubiera golpes al alcance.

Al escuchar tremendo escándalo, Malon salió disparada hacia el prado en donde pudo ver dos figuras forcejeando. Era obvio suponer que se trataba de Ingo y de Link, lo extraño era que todo parecía una pelea. Conforme se fue acercando se dio cuenta de que su amigo no planeaba lastimar a Ingo, ni siquiera intentaba defenderse ya que no estaba siendo atacado. Al parecer, el antiguo trabajador lucía totalmente fuera de sí. Al percatarse de que la joven se encontraba aterrorizada observando, Link efectuó una seña para que se marchara pero Malon no obedeció. Se puso frente al lunático hombre y como pudo arrebató de sus manos el largo látigo.

-Algo no está bien- indicó Link como si fuese necesario mencionarlo.

Malon no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante los débiles intentos de su amigo por alivianar la situación. Poco después de que el látigo fue despojado de sus manos, Ingo cayó desplomado al suelo sin decir nada. Viendo hacia abajo se encontraban los dos jóvenes sin comprender con totalidad lo que sucedió.

-Jamás lo había visto así- dijo Malon con un gesto confundido –Tal vez nunca fue el más amable pero jamás lo consideré capaz de torturar a los animales de esta manera- El nerviosismo de la joven se reflejaba en sus temblorosas manos e inestable voz. Sin poder reaccionar adecuadamente lo único que podía hacer era llevarse las manos al pecho y esperar ansiosa a que una idea abordara su mente.

-Hay que llevarlo a su habitación y encerrarlo. Es lo único que se me ocurre- dijo mientras recogía los brazos de Ingo para rodear su cuello con estos y arrastrarlo fuera del corral.

-¿No crees que eso puede alterarlo más?-

-¿Prefieres eso o facilitarle el que siga maltratando a tus amigos? Malon, yo no creo que sea cruel hacerle esto, si bien, podemos llegar a un acuerdo con él, bastará con negociar…-

Mientras avanzaban torpemente con el aletargado cuerpo de Ingo, del cielo un pequeño punto brillante se aproximaba; era como si una estrella se acercara hacia ellos con gran rapidez. Se mantuvieron parados en seco, dejando caer el pesado cuerpo que llevaban sin haberse percatado de ello y poco a poco el resplandor fue tomando la forma de Navi, quien volaba agitada moviendo sus alas desesperadamente.

-¡LINK!, ¡debemos irnos, ya!-

-No, no me iré hasta que el rancho esté a salvo- contestó agitado frunciendo el ceño mientras recogía al inconsciente Ingo del suelo.

-Ya fue demasiado, ¡si supieras bajo la amenaza que está cubierta Hyrule!, no estarías aquí tan campante pasándotela de lo lindo. ¡Muévete!- vociferaba el hada con su aguda voz mientras se aferraba al gorro del joven como si intentara llevárselo volando.

La pelirroja observaba preocupada la escena. Sin saber exactamente a qué se refería el hada, todo indicaba que su amigo tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer y se sentía culpable por retrasarlo pero el verlo tan determinado a ayudarla la confundía enormemente. Verlo cargar a Ingo con toda audacia sin reparar en sus otras actividades hacía que guardara silencio, esperar a que su amigo decidiera.

-Navi, creo que es obvio que estoy al tanto de las amenazas que…-

-Ganondorf se ha convertido en el Rey Maligno, ¿tienes idea de la gran aura demoniaca que cubre al país justamente ahora que tú, el Héroe del Tiempo, se toma un descanso después de siete años de sueño para levantar a un hombre torpe del suelo?-

-Bueno… no tenía idea de TANTO…- dijo conteniendo todas sus fuerzas para aparentar sereno y no mostrar su herido orgullo ante el punto que Navi expuso lo cual lo hacía ver como un idiota –De todas maneras no puedo irme así nada más. Este hombre tiene cautiva a Malon en el rancho, maltrata a los animales y simplemente está loco. No puedo dejarla sola aquí con él-

A torpes pasos llegaron frente a la puerta de madera que Malon abrió rápidamente para que Link lanzara al desmayado hombre en el interior del cuarto. Cerraron la puerta poniendo frente a ella varias cajas para que Ingo no pudiera salir. Después de tan cansada hazaña el joven dejó caer su cuerpo al suelo cubierto por la mirada de Malon y Navi quienes esperaran a que al menos dijera qué era lo que iba a hacer.

-Link, tenemos que ir al bosque. No hay tiempo de quedarnos a esperar a ver qué pasa con ese hombre- Navi se colocó frente a Link alumbrando su rostro con una luz azul. Malon observaba la escena ansiosa sin poder despegar la vista de su amigo quien se dedicaba a evitar al hada de su vista.

Estaba al tanto de la responsabilidad que se apoyaba sobre sus hombros en aquellos momentos. Por un lado el destino de toda una región estaba en sus manos y por el otro su amiga necesitaba de su ayuda. La vaga idea de dejar a Malon lo asqueaba. ¿Qué clase de cosas pudieron pasar para que Ingo tuviera una reacción así?

-Malon... ¿hubo algún evento del cual se desencadenara una actitud extraña en él?-

La pelirroja reaccionó como si estuviera despertando de un sueño. Estaba demasiado sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

-No, no creo- continuó pensativa unos instantes. Link, quien ya se había puesto de pie, y Navi, se encontraban expectantes a otra respuesta frente a ella -Aunque, después de que vino ese hombre y se llevaron Épona, su forma de ser cambió abruptamente-

"Es cierto, no he visto a Épona por ningún lado" pensó.

-¿Ese hombre?, ¿quién?, ¿cómo era?- preguntaba Navi aleteando velozmente y restregando su brillante redondez contra la cara de Malon.

-¡ERA EXTRAÑO!, PELIRROJO, ¡ARGH!, ¡¿PODRÍAS...?- gritaba sacudiéndose de la cara a la ansiosa criatura -Gracias- respondió después de que Navi se alejara un poco -Como dije, era extraño. Intimidante si me preguntan; los animales se atemorizaron mucho al verlo, sobretodo Épona. Ese hombre entonces se alejó junto con Ingo hacia el corral, yo me quedé con los animales... quisiera decir que para protegerlos de lo que fuese ese hombre pero debo admitir que yo estaba más asustada que ellos- Malon se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda y colocó sus dedos sobre sus sienes.

-Tienes que decirnos más sobre su físico. ¿Parecía del desierto?, ¿su ropaje era oscuro?... Vamos- insistía Navi volando frente a Malon.

La joven asintió dirigiendo su mirada hacia Link quien podía ver claramente en su cabeza a Ganondorf con su petulante actitud en el rancho.

-Es claro que se trata de él- puntualizó Navi posándose sobre el hombro de Link -seguramente que Ingo está bajo el control de Ganondorf-

Malon se asombró ante ese hecho, Link se lamentó en silencio por no haber pensado en eso antes mientras que Navi se pavoneaba ante su indispensabilidad en la misión.

-¿De qué manera podemos liberarlo del control mental?- preguntó Malon visiblemente preocupada.

-No lo sé- contestó Navi.

De pronto, sin dar anuncio, apareció un misterioso joven. Tenía la cara cubierta con vendas y sus ojos eran los únicos visibles en su rostro además de su rubio flequillo despeinado. Su delgado cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por un traje bastante extraño. Sostenía una dorada harpa mirándolos fijamente.

-Si tanto desean sacarlo del hechizo, deberán destruir la joya que se encuentra en su oreja- al finalizar, el misterioso tocó una melancólica melodía y desapareció tan rápido como surgió entre una emboscada de guerreras gerudo que aparecieron como por arte de magia. Malon se refugió detrás de Link mientras que Navi se colocó a su lado bravuconamente. Las voluptuosas pelirrojas blandieron dos espadas cada una y se abalanzaron sobre el grupo en emboscada.

-¡Sostente de mi cintura y no me sueltes!- le ordenó Link a Malon para poder efectuar el corte giratorio. Tenía en la mira las joyas que las jóvenes portaban en la frente y con suerte logró efectuarlo sin provocar heridas mortales. Las gerudo cayeron inconscientes al suelo con la vista totalmente ida.

-¡LINK!, ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A EFECTUAR UNA TÉCNICA ASÍ SIN PREVIO ENTRENAMIENTO?, ¡PUDISTE MATAR A ALGUIEN!- gritaba el hada con furia.

-Era un momento crítico; confíe en mi puntería- dijo ofendido -¿Estás bien Malon?- preguntó en un tono totalmente distinto a la joven que aún se mantenía aferrada al cuerpo de Link con temor.

Todo había pasado tan rápido. Las imágenes de las enfuriadas mujeres sobre su rostro empuñando las puntiagudas espadas hacia ellos y el giro, los gritos... todo había sido demasiado impactante para sólo unos cuantos segundos. Después de una larga pausa, Malon por fin asintió y se despegó de su amigo.

-Hay que sacarlas de aquí- sugirió Link.

-Será muy tedioso- respondió Navi a la proposición de Link -son demasiadas... simplemente esperemos a que despierten, explicarles la situación y que busquen refugio-

Malon asintió. Link se apoyó contra las cajas que impedían que Ingo abriera la puerta. Los primeros golpes comenzaron a escucharse, señal de que ya había despertado de su inconsciencia.

-Es hora de despertarlo- dijo Link preparando sus puños para alistarse en el encuentro contra Ingo. Retiró las cajas de madera de la puerta y una vez removidas del frente, Malon abrió la puerta como si se tratara de liberar a un toro enfurecido y así fue como Ingo salió disparado de la habitación.

Forcejearon un buen rato. Malon y Navi observaban no muy lejos aquello y veían cómo Link estaba ocupando ambas manos para evitar los golpes de Ingo y no podía alcanzar la joya que éste portaba en el oído. Navi se abalanzó contra él tratando de aventajar a Link pero no era suficiente, lo único que lograba era enojarlo más.

El evento continuó un buen rato así, sin ganador, con las mismas imágenes una y otra vez. Malon se sentía impotente de permanecer simplemente de pie sin lograr hacer nada siendo la damisela en peligro, hasta que se le ocurrió echar un vistazo a la habitación de Ingo en donde vio varias armas apiladas en una de las esquinas. Entró y tomó un arco con unas cuantas flechas. En el pasado su madre le inculcó el gusto por la arquería. Cada semana iban a la ciudad para probar su puntería en el puesto de tiro. Gracias a la práctica frecuente y a la motivación de su madre, Malon tenía destreza en ello.

Sin pensarlo más, tomó una de las flechas y removió la punta filosa para no provocarle una herida grave a Ingo, sólo quería distraerlo para que pudieran someterlo y removerle la pieza del oído. Con el arco y la flecha despuntada en sus manos, se acercó. Link se percató de lo que Malon estaba a punto de hacer y con un gesto, distorsionado al poco tiempo por su propia mano que forcejeaba le indicó que estaba listo entonces la pelirroja elevó el arco al nivel de sus ojos y con toda tensión, liberó la flecha hacia el dedo meñique del pie de Ingo, provocando un estruendoso alarido y al mismo un derribe hacia el suelo en donde cayó sosteniendo su pie entre lloriqueos. Link se abalanzó contra él, colocando ambos brazos en su espalda y sentándose sobre ellos, gracias a eso, con toda delicadeza y facilidad desprendió de la oreja de Ingo la gema.

-¡Señor Ingo!- gritó Malon sentándose sobre el pasto al lado de él.

Aún llorando observó confundido a Malon, a Link, a Navi y después a Malon.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo en el suelo y por qué me duele tanto el pie, como si me hubiera pisado un caballo?- cuestionó con los ojos enrojecidos y el ceño fruncido por el dolor.

Seguros de que el hechizo se había deshecho, Link y Malon se miraron sonrientes por haber resuelto el problema sin lastimar a nadie.

-Estuvo bajo control mental debido a un conjuro hecho seguramente por Ganondorf- recalcó Link, ofreciéndole una mano para levantarlo.

-Es cierto, lo último que recuerdo es a esas dos brujas...- dijo mientras tomaba la mano del joven pero interrumpió sus palabras al percatarse de que se encontraba pensando en voz alta.

-¿Qué dijo, señor Ingo?- preguntó Malon.

-Nada, nada- contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Navi se dio cuenta que algo ocultaba y se acercó hacia su gran nariz presionando su cuerpo contra ella.

-Estaba diciendo algo. ¡EXPLÍQUESE!- esto último dicho con un agudo timbre de voz.

Las pobladas cejas del hombre se movían con cada movimiento ocular de éste. Todos se percataron de que, por sus poros, se escapaban las ganas de huir, pero Link no permitió que eso pasara y lo empujo hacia la habitación en donde entraron todos para bloquearle la salida.

-Señor Ingo... ¿qué es lo que está pasando?- cuestionó Malon preocupada mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Pues nada que... unas brujas me lanzaron un hechizo, es todo- respondió con un inconforme gesto que se dejó ver por cómo se movió su bigote.

-¿Ah sí?- expresó Link sin creer que esa era toda la historia -¿Exactamente dónde y por qué pasó eso?-

-Pues nada, yo sólo me dirigía hacia el pueblo y esas dos se acercaron a mí y ¡Pum!, de pronto estoy aquí en el suelo con un dolor inmenso rodeado de varias gerudos inconscientes en el corral. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?- respondió desafiante.

Link dirigió una mirada desconfiada hacia Navi. Había muchas irregularidades en la historia de Ingo, ya que, en ningún momento mencionó el evento sucedido con Ganondorf a pesar de que al ser éste mencionado la explicación que se dio así mismo fue pensar en las brujas. Estaba mintiendo.

-No le creo- vociferó Malon alterada para sorpresa de todos -¡Ese hombre vino al rancho y se llevó a Épona a quién sabe dónde!, ¡usted lo vio, habló con él!-

Las miradas se centraron en Ingo una vez más quien parecía encogerse de la vergüenza.

-A ver, responda, anciano mentiroso- atacó Navi.

-No soy anciano- respondió ofendido -de lo otro no puedo negar nada-

-No queremos escuchar sus palabras de arrepentimiento, queremos una explicación- replicó una vez más el hada.

-Pues, ese hombre vino a ofrecerme el control de este rancho a cambio de esa yegua- contestó temeroso al pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer algo así?- preguntó Malon totalmente decepcionada y entristecida.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE CÓMO?- mientras gritaba esas palabras se puso de pie alterado -¡TODA MI VIDA ME HE DEDICADO AL CUIDADO DE ESTE RANCHO COMO SI FUERA MÍO, MIENTRAS QUE TU PADRE NO HIZO OTRA COSA MAS QUE RASCARSE EL OMBLIGO, OLFATEAR SU MUGRE Y ENTREGAR LA LECHE CADA TANTO QUE SE RECOLECTABA LA LECHE. ESTE RANCHO ES MÁS MÍO QUE SUYO!-

-¿Y yo qué?, ¿acaso no soy yo la segunda en jerarquía?. No voy a negar de los errores que mi padre ha cometido; ha de admitirse que todos hemos trabajado más que él y la dedicación ni siquiera se menciona, señor Ingo. Estoy consciente de que durante mi infancia yo no podía asistir en el trabajo rudo pero yo he cuidado a esas vacas, a los caballos y a las gallinas. Me he encargado de su salud y posteriormente, cuando entré en una edad más adecuada para ello, trabajé con la misma de dedicación que usted en este rancho. No pretenda justificarse con ese argumento, ya que lo que usted cometió fue traición. Si tan sólo hubiera hablado las cosas con mi padre las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes e incluso yo lo habría apoyado-

Malon estaba bastante molesta ante las egoístas palabras de Ingo. Lo juzgaba con la mirada mientras que éste no pudo responder otra cosa y se sentó de nuevo sobre la paja. Link y Navi también permanecieron en silencio. La joven había sufrido demasiado y nunca en su vida había sido tan severa con alguien ya que su carácter era suave y amable.

-Lo siento. Nunca pensé en eso señorita Malon- contestó Ingo sin poder mirarla a los ojos. De pronto, recordó algo más -Acabo de recordar algo, sobre Ganondorf. También me pidió que matara al Héroe del Tiempo además de la yegua- completó.

-¿Con que eso te pidió?- preguntó Link con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

-Sí. Al principio fue fácil aceptar ya que su exigencia se escuchó tan absurda, la tomé como si viniera de un loco pero cada noche en mis sueños se me presentaban pesadillas y no me consideré capaz de matar a alguien- continuó Ingo a su relato.

-¿Y cómo fue entonces que terminaste siendo controlado?, ¿fuiste a buscarlo?- preguntó el joven.

-Llegó una de sus mensajeras quien me escoltó hacia la torre que se encuentra en donde estaba el antiguo castillo. Llegué hasta donde se encontraba él... sentado en un ostentoso trono. Le dije que no podía hacer algo como matar a ese "Héroe del Tiempo" y entonces esas brujas se echaron contra mí diciéndome que era un traidor malagradecido, tachándome de inútil -dijo haciendo una rabieta mientras apretaba los dientes con furia -¿Yo?, un inútil... si supieran-

-Bueno, bueno, no que no sea importante pero eso no es de relevancia ahora, continúa con tu historia- interrumpió Navi desesperada.

-Pues, simplemente sentí un dolor punzante en todo mi cuerpo y perdí el conocimiento-

Link abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. Navi voló rápidamente a su lado seguida de Malon.

-Vamos al bosque-

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Malon poniéndose a su lado.

-¡No!, correrás mucho peligro además que Link no puede estarte cuidando todo el tiempo, nos harás ir a paso más lento- refutó Navi.

-Es cierto que correrás peligro, que seas un estorbo no lo es. Malon, no es seguro para ti que vengas conmigo, ni siquiera yo sé a qué nivel de riesgo me estoy exponiendo, sin embargo, puedo imaginarme que no se trata de algo fácil-

-¿Tú eres el héroe del tiempo?- preguntó Malon comprendiéndolo todo.

-Todo parece indicar- contestó Link apenado ya que tanta importancia a veces le parecía quedar grande.

-Comprendo...- dijo cabizbaja -aún así, quisiera acompañarte. ¿Está bien si estoy al tanto de lo que pongo en riesgo, no?-

No sabía qué responder. No tenía cómo prohibirle a su amiga que no los acompañara, simplemente no podía y a pesar de pintarle lo riesgoso que era tomar esa decisión, ella opta por armarse de valor y no desistir.

-Supongo que no puedo obligarte a que te quedes, Malon- contestó con una débil sonrisa.

Con una enorme sonrisa y unos ligeros aplausos Malon cogió el arco y las flechas y corrió hacia su habitación para preparar sus cosas mientras que Navi despedía un aura de reprobación total y Link no podía evitar en sentirse preocupado ante la situación que se estaba suscitando.


	3. Nuevas estrellas

Después de unas horas de haber abandonado el rancho. Link, junto con Navi y Malon se encaminaban hacia el bosque como había indicado el hada horas atrás. Durante los dos días de estancia en el rancho, no había dedicado ni un minuto de su tiempo para pensar en la Princesa Zelda. Se estaba preguntando justamente en ese momento, ¿cómo estaría? Después de haber estado en la ciudad y de percatarse de la resguardada torre que ahora ocupaba el lugar del castillo, suponía que Zelda se encontraría bajo la protección de Impa en algún lugar muy lejos. Recordar aquella lluviosa noche en la que se enfrentó por primera vez con Ganondorf y cuando sostuvo la ocarina del tiempo en sus manos, le provocaba rabia e impotencia.

-Navi, mientras rondaste la región, ¿no supiste nada sobre la princesa?- preguntó Link sin mirar hacia atrás.

-No- respondió en un tono bajo y triste.

Malon se preguntaba qué clase de relación existía entre Link y la princesa. No recordó que la había conocido hasta ese momento y todo fue gracias a ella y a la irresponsabilidad de su papá. Mientras caminaba en el campo a la sombra de su amigo quien iba a paso veloz, hizo un recuento de lo que había sido su vida y en ningún momento se había sentido tan emocionada como entonces. La idea de aventurarse por todo Hyrule al lado del Héroe del Tiempo le resultaba totalmente apasionante y no por fines ambiciosos sino porque jamás se había dado la oportunidad de conocer y explorar su propia región y gracias a Link podría hacerlo.

Después de un largo rato, comenzó a oscurecer. Navi sugirió que no avanzaran más, ya que, al caer la noche, el campo se llenaba de enemigos que si bien, no eran difíciles de vencer pero en número sería una tarea bastante agotadora entonces decidieron pasar la noche refugiados bajo un puente al lado de un tranquilo río. Malon sacó de su equipaje unas cuantas sábanas que había traído consigo del rancho, unas botellas de leche y unas láminas de metal junto con unos huevos para prepararlos con una fogata.

-¿Viniste bien preparada, eh?-

Malon sonrió ante la respuesta retórica de Link y comenzó a calentar la lámina de metal para preparar la cena. Mientras eso pasaba, Link observaba el fluyente río, tranquilo y brillante bajo el estrellado cielo nocturno. Ese cuerpo de agua era totalmente opuesto a la condición que se encontraba impuesta sobre Hyrule, absolutamente discordante. Link no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente ante esa idea.

-Tranquilo héroe- dijo en un tono juguetón -seguramente que todo resultará bien- comentó tratando de elevar los ánimos de su amigo.

-Hmpf. Gracias Malon, eso quiero pensar pero lo que me preocupa más ahora es que gracias a tu terquedad resultes lastimada- respondió severamente con el anhelo de que la joven cambiara de parecer.

-No importa cuántas veces insistas con eso- señaló mientras volvía su vista a los huevos sobre la lámina -Yo quiero esto-

-Tu deseo te puede llevar a morir. ¿No te importa eso?- preguntó Navi exasperada.

-No mientras disfrute este viaje. No vale la pena continuar con una vida tan monótona si no he conocido el mundo de afuera para poder elegir- respondió con una sonrisa inocente.

Link decidió no decir más al respecto ya que esas palabras resonaron en su mente como recuerdos de sus días en el bosque. Aunque ya habían sido muchos años atrás, recordaba con claridad esa curiosidad que sintió alguna vez mientras conversaba con Saria sobre sus pesadillas. Esas imágenes en aquellas ilusiones que se presentaban a dormir que en realidad fueron premonitorias. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que la cena estuviera lista.

-Oye, no quiero que pienses que tienes la responsabilidad de protegerme, yo vine por mi propia cuenta y prometo no causarte ningún retraso o problema. La cosa es que, a pesar de que amo el rancho y su tranquilidad, no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad ante lo desconocido. Mi papá nunca me dejó ir sola a ningún sitio y siempre que salíamos era para entregar leche o a que se hiciera un encargo, jamás con el propósito de ir de visita- finalizó.

El silencio fue protagonista por los siguientes minutos ya que el recién hecho hombre estaba sorprendido de los cambios que había sufrido Hyrule en su ausencia de siete años. Jamás se imaginó encariñarse tanto con una tierra que tenía poco de conocer y menos pensó que sufriría cambios extremos que lo harían sentirse responsable y afligido. El escape de sus suspiros dejaba ver todo pensamiento al respecto y más cuando se trataba de pensar en la princesa Zelda, a quien había conocido tan sólo por unos instantes, Malon percatándose de la solemnidad en la actitud de su viejo amigo intentó distraerlo.

-Link, ¿qué viaje hiciste que te tomó tanto tiempo visitarme otra vez?- preguntó mientras retiraba los huevos de las láminas para servirlos sobre unas tablas de madera.

-Está de más decir que uno bastante largo- contestó recibiendo las tablas para echarse la comida rápidamente a la boca.

-Está caliente- dijo con serenidad mientras que los ojos de Link parecían salirse de sus cuencas extremadamente enrojecidos. -Vaya... pasaron muchas cosas desde que dejaste de ir al rancho. Recuerdo aquellas piedras que debías recolectar, ¿lo lograste?-

Link respondió moviendo sólo la cabeza mientras se echaba algo de aire con su gorro a su lengua que palpitaba de la hinchazón.

-¿Sabes...?, yo envidiaba mucho tu vida en aquel entonces. Yo no comprendía cómo es que un niño igual que yo tuviera la oportunidad de enfrentarse a monstruos gigantescos, conocer princesas y andar por doquier con toda la libertad del mundo y ahora entiendo... fue plan de las diosas que un ser como tú naciera para cuidarnos a todos; yo no sería capaz de eso-

-No se trata de eso- respondió Link sonrojado mientras se encogía de hombros -yo no pedí nacer con esta responsabilidad pero ahora me he dado cuenta que todos nacemos con un fin... algo qué cumplir- dijo mientras analizaba sus palabras, se sentía extraño con esa nostalgia que de pronto había aparecido gracias al repentino crecimiento -No sólo es de vivir aventuras o ser un héroe; muchas cosas están en juego Malon-

-Comprendo y tienes toda la razón pero bueno... Toma un poco de leche, tal vez eso calme la hinchazón-

Bajo el cielo lleno de estrellas terminaron la última cena antes de que las cosas cambiaran totalmente para los dos. El siguiente día sería diferente y aunque las cosas se dieran de otra forma jamás volverían a su estado natural.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: Aún no está terminado. Prometo terminarlo .**

* * *

Abrir los ojos no fue tan complicado aquella mañana. Habiéndose habituado a su cuerpo sentía lo que el verdadero descanso significaba. La dureza de sus hombros le molestaba al despertar por lo que estimulaba su cuello moviéndolo bruscamente a la izquierda y derecha. A unos cuantos metros Malon se encontraba aún dormida cubierta por una sábana y con el cabello revuelto que parecía volar en todas direcciones por el viento. Estuvo sentado por un buen rato dejando entrar el aire fresco por sus narinas, absorbiendo los aromas del campo y de las flores en su ser. ¿Cómo era posible que con tanta belleza al respirar existiera la maldad que dominaba a Hyrule en aquellos días?

"Si tan sólo lo hubiera enfrentado cuando pude" pensaba el joven arrepintiéndose de no haberse enfrentado a Ganondorf cuando lo tuvo de frente.

-Buenos días- dijo Malon con la voz ligeramente ronca por el sueño.

Link miró en dirección a la joven quien arreglaba el cabello que se había dirigido hacia sus ojos con terquedad. Sonriendo se acercó para ayudarle en tan molesta tarea y al retirar el cabello pudo ver los azules ojos de Malon sorprendidos ante la imagen del joven frente a ellos.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte-

-Está bien- respondió Malon intentando ocultar el color de sus mejillas al entrenzar su cabello hacia a un lado -¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó con la intención de evadir el momento.

-Bien. Me sorprende que hayamos pasado una noche tranquila- de pronto Link miró en todas direcciones y notó la ausencia de Navi. Caminó hacia el puente seguido de Malon quien trataba de no alejarse mucho ya que la mayor parte de las cosas que cargaban se encontraban aún desempacadas y en el suelo. Al llegar al borde del río vio el destello azul sobre el suelo mientras aleteaba con cautela.

-Navi, ¿qué...?-

-Sh- ordenó el hada -trato de escuchar a los espíritus del agua-Por varios minutos sólo se escuchaba la corriente del río ir y venir pero Navi seguía sin hablar. Al pasar un buen rato comenzó a elevarse y se posó sobre el gorro de Link con pesadez. -Parece ser que no desean hablar conmigo hoy-

-Seguramente que no tienen nada que decir- respondió Link avanzando hacia el campamento. Malon se quedó atrás ya que sintió curiosidad hacia estos supuestos espíritus del agua. Se puso de cuclillas para acercar su oreja y así descubrir si podía oír algo. Unos pequeños suspiros parecían venir del agua conforme pasaban por su oído pero no se podía escuchar ninguna voz.

-¡Malon!- gritó Link desde el campamento y ante el llamado corrió hacia él para recoger las cosas.

-Lo siento, sentí curiosidad de ver de qué se trataba eso de las voces-

-Sólo se manifiestan ante los seres mágicos, como yo- interfirió Navi volando en círculos sobre ellos con petulancia. -Además, ¿qué crees que tengan que decirte?-

Malon no respondió supuso que el hada tenía razón y continuó. Link dirigió una mirada reprobatoria hacia su amiga ya que no le parecía el maltrato que dirigía hacia Malon pero el hada decidió ignorar por completo sus gestos.


End file.
